El joven de la mascara
by yatta
Summary: Fic para el desafío de las mazmorras del Snarry Por que Sev nacería en enero? Con motivo del festejo del cumpleaños de nuestro querido pocionista!  Snape queriendo festejar su cumpleaños a solas, decide darse un regalito a si mismo.


**Ya saben personajes no míos, este fic no se sitúa en ningún libro en particular, solo es un solo capitulo con motivo de celebración en las mazmorras del Snarry, por lo tanto tiene contenido fuerte (no apta para menores N-17) con relaciones hombre-hombre. Disfrútenlo!**

**EL JOVEN DE LA MASCARA**

Unico capitulo

_Made in Yatta's Brain_

**0…O-ó…0**

Severus Snape se encontraba solo en un barr muggle, no era un día cualquiera, era su cumpleaños, decidió que lo mejor era pasarlo a solas y que mejor lugar que ese para que Lucius Malfoy no lo encontrara.

Iba por su decimo trago, se sentía un poco mareado, miro su reloj, por que demonios el tiempo tenia que pasar tan lento? Gruño si continuaba bebiendo era seguro que terminaría inconsciente en aquel lugar, pero también estaba claro que si regresaba seria molestado, quizás podría regalarse un poco de diversión, se giro en la barra para ver si había algo de su agrado, no creía estar tan alcoholizado como para hacer una mala elección. Hasta el momento solo se le habían acercado chicas, suspiro, probablemente debió ir a un lugar Gay.

Sin darse cuenta el cantinero le estaba hablando –No hay nada que le agrade señor? –Pregunto interesado.

Snape bufo –No veo nada de mi agrado –Dijo simplemente para dar otro sorbo a su bebida –Como le gustan? Rubias? Morenas quizás? Si me dice le puedo recomendar alguna chica

El pocionista se termino su trago –No me gustan de ningún tipo, me comprende? –Esperaba que el sujeto fuera un poquito inteligente y le entendiera la indirecta, un simple oh! Salió de su boca –Dígame acaso esta celebrando algo? –El cantinero parecía querer seguir conversando, que molesto pensó Snape, no supo si era su estado de ebriedad que contesto con la verdad –No estoy celebrando, simplemente no quiero que me encuentren en casa, no tienen por que molestarme si solo es mi cumpleaños! –El sujeto sonrió –Si yo lo entiendo a veces los amigos y familiares pueden ser muy molestos.

Touche! Había dicho las palabras mágicas, Severus lo miro fijamente, esperando que entendiera que le estaba molestando la conversación, sintió el nerviosismo del cantinero, este se alejo pidiéndole que lo esperara, que no se arrepentiría. Snape recargo los codos en la mesa con enfado.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando este regresaba –Le he conseguido algo, por favor mire a su derecha al fondo, si le agrada lo que ve podemos llegar a un acuerdo –Snape hizo caso, miro a un jovencillo delgado, aun así se le marcaban los músculos por lo ajustada de la ropa, el joven se giro y pudo ver un prominente trasero, solo su rostro permanecía oculto tras una mascara, pero que mas daba, no era como si fuese a regresar a ese lugar, tenia derecho a pasar un feliz cumpleaños no? Snape sonrió –Que propone? –Pregunto al cantinero mientras se giraba para observarlo –Este saco una hoja de papel y se la mostro

–Estos son los precio por la renta de las habitaciones usted elige, el resto del trato es con el chico, dependiendo de los servicios que usted requiera será lo que el le cobre, como es su cumpleaños le haremos un descuento del cincuenta porciento que le parece? –Snape observaba la lista, si le descontarían la mitad entonces erigiría lo mejor, una suite con jacucci y espejos en las paredes, quizás sonara demasiado pervertido pero que demonios! Estaba medio ebrio con un dispuesto chico y mucho dinero en los bolsillos.

Snape fue guiado hasta la suite, estaba bastante amplia, miro la cama, tenia sabanas de seda, un espejo frente a la cama y otro en el techo, se tambaleo ligeramente hasta llegar al baño, su estado quizás no le permitiría hacer lo planeado en esa tibia agua, maldijo por haber bebido tanto. Escucho que alguien entraba y de inmediato se giro, el joven estaba de pie en la entrada, Severus sonrió –Piensas permanecer toda la noche con esa mascara? –El joven asintió

–Eso significa que no permites los besos? –El joven negó con la cabeza, Snape frunció el ceño –Te comieron la lengua los ratones? –El muchacho ladeo la cabeza, si no tuviese la maldita mascara en el rostro Snape podría jurar que una risa divertida se dibujaba en el rostro del joven, finalmente negó –Quiero suponer que no hablaras pero contestaras con afirmaciones y negaciones cierto? –El extraño se acerco, lo tomo de las manos y las puso en su trasero en una clara invitación mientras afirmaba la teoría del pocionista, Snape no se hizo del rogar, apretó bien ese redondeado trasero –Entonces tendré que hacerte hablar…

Las palabras quedaron en el aire, Snape tomo de la camisa al misterioso enmascarado y lo jalo dentro del jacucci quedando los dos empapados por completo –Sera mejor que nos quitemos estas ropas y nos calentemos un poco o enfermaremos –De un fuerte tirón arranco los botones de la camisa del joven despojándola de ella, atacando en ese suave cuello con tiernos besos al principio, para después succionar cada vez con mas intensidad, le dio una mordida sabiendo que dejaría una marca, aunque su propósito era escuchar al menos un grito del joven, pero este lo alejo ligeramente, ahogando el grito, Snape esperaba alguna reacción del extraño, intento acercarse de nuevo y no obtuvo rechazo, sonrió, ese jueguito le estaba gustando. En esta ocasión se fue a uno de los pezones del chico, lamiéndolo como si del caramelo mas delicioso se tratase, bajo su mano buscando desabrocharle los pantalones, pero el chico lo detuvo, lo acerco haciendo que se sentara sobre el y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Snape, masajeando el pecho del mayor, bajando, busco quitarle los pantalones, Severus no lo detuvo hasta que pudo liberar su miembro que ya había despertado, Snape lo beso en el cuello acariciándole en los hombros, el pocionista de pronto se puso de pie para quitarse los pantalones, miraba como el chico mantenía inamovible la cabeza, juraría que se estaba saboreándose, lamiéndose los labios, queriendo disfrutar de su miembro o era que ese deseo era de él? estúpida mascara! –Con esa mascara no creo que puedas hacer muchas cosas, así dejame hacerlo a mi –Snape no espero respuesta volteo al joven y le quito los pantalones a tirones, al fin dejándolo desnudo.

Snape sonrió con malicia –Si hay algo que no me este permitido hacer solo dímelo – Dijp burlón a sabiendas que no hablaría. Snape sujeto al enmascarado de las cadera acercándolo, pegándolo a su pecho, abrazándolo por la espalda, ese cuerpo era delicioso, acerco uno de los dedos a la entrada de ese juvenil trasero sin siquiera pedir permiso lo introdujo lentamente, solo pudo escuchar un gemido, supuso que tendría que conformarse con simples gemidos y jadeos, metió un segundo dedo sintiendo como el joven se arqueaba, mientras su respiración se agitaba cada vez mas, Snape se acerco a su oído para susurrarle –Quiero probar tus labios –Sin obtener mas respuesta que un jadeo al introducir un tercer dedo, dilatando lentamente, pensando en lo bien que se sentiría cuando cambiara esos dedos por su propio miembro.

Giro al joven en mascarado, sabia exactamente que hacer para que por voluntad propia el chico se quitara la mascara, sin siquiera avisar entro de una embestida en esa cálida y apretada entrada, por Merlín!

Snape espero solo unos segundos para continuar con el movimiento, marcándole el ritmo al joven que parecía un tanto inexperto, eso era un tanto extraño pensando que a eso se dedicaba, tal ves lo hacia para que pensaran que era virgen, cualquiera podría creerle, con esa entrada tan estrecha y sus torpes movimientos, incluso lo sentía un tanto tímido, Severus detuvo el movimiento, el joven intento moverse pero las manos del pocionista lo tenían firmemente aferrado a las caderas, el joven parecía no saber que hacer

–Si no me besas no pienso continuar –El misterioso chico trato de alejarse y Severus lo regreso –Tampoco dije que te liberaría –El joven se quedo inmóvil tratando de recuperar el aliento –Que te parece si me vendas los ojos? –Snape miro a su alrededor, buscando algo que le pudiera servir como pañuelo, jalo la camisa del chico enrollándola para ponerla sobre sus ojos, ahora solo le quedaba esperar a que su amante reaccionara y lo complaciera, no era como si lo fuese a dejar si se negaba, pero estaría maravilloso si pudiese probar mas del misterioso sujeto.

Severus sintió como unos tímidos labios se unían a los suyos, lo abrazo posesivamente haciendo que el joven tirara la mascara a quien sabe donde. Uno menos, pensó, faltaba hacerlo hablar.

De nuevo reanudo las embestidas, mientras saboreaba esos deliciosos labios, era mejor de lo que había imaginado no pudo evitar introducir su lengua, explorando, sintiendo como dócilmente el misterioso chico se dejaba hacer

–Te gusta? Lo estas disfrutando? –Pregunto con voz ronca

Snape sintió la cabeza del muchacho refugiarse en su cuello sintiendo como afirmaba –Pídemelo, fuerte, rápido, lento, pídemelo como quieras –Un jadeo se escucho provenir del menor –Pídeme mas y mas –Detuvo de nuevo los movimientos, escuchando un gruñido de frustración, unos segundo que parecían eternos transcurrieron cuando por fin pudo escuchar la angelical voz de su misteriosa aventura

–Mas, quiero mas –Complacido el pocionista renovó el movimiento enterrándose mas profundo –Oh Merlin! –Exclamo el joven, el Slytherin no le dio importancia que usara esa expresión a pesar de estar en una zona muggle, a el solo le interesaba saber que había encontrado el punto exacto donde hacia derretir al joven –Oh si Snape que rico…

Las palabras del joven le giraban en la cabeza –Como podía saber su nombre si no se lo había dicho? Entonces la voz le pareció familiar, de inmediato descubrió sus ojos para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes hermosos –Potter! –Empujo al Gryffindor mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba la primer toalla que encontrara para enrollarla en su cintura y salir del baño, Harry apresurado le imito y siguió –Por eso no quería que supieras quien soy! –Intento iniciar la discusión el de los ojos verdes.

Snape lo miro con rencor –Le divierte acaso burlarse de mi? –Harry negó enérgicamente con la cabeza –Escuche, llámelo fantasía, aventura, como quiera menos burla –El de ojos negros no pareció creerle del todo

Potter bufo, se quito la toalla –Si estuviera burlándome de usted no estaría en este estado no lo cree? –Severus lo miro, en efecto su miembro permanecía aun con todo el alboroto erecto –Solo quiero sexo, si quiere después hacemos lo que quiera, pero no puede dejarme así –Rogo el de ojos verdes

Snape le dio la espalda y camino hacia la cama, se despojo de la toalla y se recostó sobre la almohada –A diferencia de usted Potter yo si necesitare un poco mas de atenciones si quiere que lo complazca –Snape apunto a su miembro, Harry lo miro confundido –Todo en esta vida cuesta Potter y si quiere continuar tendrá que usar su boca.

El Gryffindor no lo pensó dos veces de inmediato corrió arrodillándose, con su mano temblorosa sujeto el miembro de su antiguo profesor, trago saliva agarrando un poco de valor y decidido lo metió a su boca, succionando, lamiendo, aquello le estaba gustando bastante, el miembro de Snape sabia bastante bueno, lo metió lo mas posible simulando las embestidas que hasta hace poco le estaba haciendo Snape a su trasero, imaginaba ese momento y sentía la excitación aumentar, el pocionista lo sujeto de la cabeza para y sonrió al ver el erecto miembro de nuevo respingando por un poco de atención, el de ojos verdes se puso de pie y se subió a la cama, Snape lo giro y lo aprisiono de las muñecas –Prepárese Potter –Harry separo las piernas a manera de respuesta, Severus no lo pensó dos veces de un solo movimiento entro sintiendo el temblor del otro cuerpo, comenzando con los movimientos entrando y saliendo con fuerza

–Si! oh si! –La voz de Potter lo encendía cada vez mas –Merlín tan bueno –Harry enredo sus piernas en las caderas de Snape, apretando mas su cuerpo sintiendo que explotaría en cualquier momento, las embestidas comenzaron a aumentar Harry no podía mas que jadear y sentir el inmenso placer que le provocaba tener a su ex profesor tan deliciosamente dentro –No aguanto mas ahh… –Jadeo el menor, Snape aumento el movimiento un poco mas enterrándose profundo, él también estaba apunto de terminar.

Harry sentía como su cuerpo ardía de placer, hasta que algo frio pareció darle un poco de alivio, la esencia de Snape se había derramado en su interior, eso fue suficiente para no contenerse y dejar que el orgasmo llegase al fin.

Snape se recostó a su lado jadeante, había tenido sexo maravilloso con su odiado ex alumno Harry Potter! Limpio el sudor de su frente aun sin creérsela del todo

–Profesor…?

La tímida voz de Harry se escucho despacio –Que ocurre Potter?

–Quiero que tome esto como una disculpa –Harry tomo mas aire para terminar de regularizar su respiración, se acerco a Snape y le beso en los labios de manera tierna

–Feliz cumpleaños, como regalo yo pagare todos los gastos –Dijo mientras se separaba. Severus lo sujeto del brazo –Podría ser otro mi obsequio? –Harry elevo una ceja sin comprender, sintió como era jalado para recostarse sobre el pocionista –No esta cansado o si Potter? –Harry negó efusivo con los ojos brillantes, si Snape quería su obsequio de cumpleaños, quien era él para negárselo?

**FIN.**

**

* * *

**

La verdad que sentía que no lo acababa, se que mencione en el face que iba a escribir uno donde Harry era esclavo de Snape y cosas por el estilo, no se por que se me antoja, pero cuando lo formaba en mi mente, sentí que era como un fic de cinco capítulos y no creo tener tanto tiempo como para eso, así que mejor me saque este de la manga jajaj XD! No quería dejar por fuera felicitar a nuestro querido pocionista.

Gracias por leer!

Fic para el desafío de las mazmorras del Snarry Por que Sev nacería en enero? Con motivo del festejo del cumpleaños de nuestro querido pocionista!

Snape queriendo festejar su cumpleaños a solas, eso incluía sin Lucius Malfoy, se fue a una zona muggle, hasta que el cantinero del lugar le anima a darse a si mismo un delicioso regalo, sin esperar aquella sorpresa.


End file.
